Astra
by FenrysTheWolf
Summary: Silveny has finally had her foal, and unlike most Alicorn foals, Astra was born a dud. (This is a two shot by the way) NOTE: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Shannon Messenger besides Astra, who I made up, besides the fact that it was already determined that Silveny was with foal.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! So this one is basically about Silveny's foal. I do not own any of these characters, except I sorta half own the foal? The idea for the foal is Shannon Messengers but the name is mine because we don't know what the foal's name or appearance will be like yet. I hope you like it!**

 **(Silveny)** Silveny flapped her wings, launching herself into the bright blue sky with Greyfell right beside her. The afternoon sun reflected off of her sparkling horn, giving it a beautiful gleam. She was heavy with foal, and instinct told her it would be soon.

Only two days later, Silveny had her foal. Her heart was immediately swept up the moment she saw her young one, a fine little filly. She was a brilliant, pure white color, her fur shimmering in the sunlight. Her mane was the color of silver with many small glints in it. The little filly looked exactly like Silveny did, except on her small horn there was a midnight blue strip swirling around it to the very tip, like Greyfell.

Full of curiosity, Greyfell trotted up to meet his young one, nuzzling her affectionately. Silveny got up, and shook out her wings, stretching them wide as they could go. As perfect as her filly was, though, Silveny noticed something was wrong with her fillies wings. From the moment of birth, an alicorn foal should be able to fly. However, her fillies wings were drooping, the tips almost brushing the ground. When she brushed her nose gently on her fillies wing, the little alicorn let out a squeal of pain.

Silveny jumped back slightly, and Greyfell had his head up, ears folded back. Something must be wrong with the wings. Carefully she licked her fillies wings, maybe there was something on them? A bacteria of some sorts? The foal shrunk back, her nose quivering. She and Greyfell shared a look. Never had she seen a foal whose wings were…. Wrong, seemed to be the only way to think of it.

A name suddenly popped into mind, someone who could maybe help her foal. Sophie! Silveny hadn't ever tried reaching so far away for her friend, though, it was always Sophie who reached out to her. As though Sophie had heard Silveny's thoughts, her friends voice filled Silveny's mind.

 _Silveny! How are you, Greyfell and the baby doing?_ Sophie asked. Silveny didn't understand complete sentences yet, so she responded,

 _FRIEND! BAD! BABY! HELP!_ Along with sending a few images of where she was at and her new baby. She could feel Sophie's emotions shifting from joy to worry.

 _I'll be there soon! But you need to let others touch you, okay?_ Silveny thought about this before responding,

 _SOON! HELP! OKAY!_ With that, Sophie severed the connection.

Silveny turned to Greyfell, before nuzzling up to her little filly who had just figured out she could run. She was tearing around them in circles, sometimes stumbling but getting right back up, while tossing her back legs up with joy. Minutes later, a thunderous boom wrang out and a small crack opened up in the sky. Several elves came tumbling out, with a few levitating successfully and landing gently.

Most of the elves Silveny barely recognized, but two stood out in particular. She filled Sophie's head with many _SOPHIE! FRIEND! HELP! BABY! KEEFE! KEEFE! VISIT!'s._ Sophie, Keefe, Grady, Edaline, Elwin and Fitz were there. The moment Sophie reached Silveny, she threw her arms around the alicorns neck and hugged her fiercely. Silveny enjoyed the attention, and even though her FILLY SOMETHING WRONG DANGER alarm was going off in the back of her head, she was glad Sophie was there.

Her filly had paused, mid buck, and stood there, staring at the strangers. Greyfell stood cautiously at his foals side. Sophie had turned her attention to the foal, scratching Greyfell's chin as she passed him. The others paused to greet Silveny, Keefe the longest, before following Sophie. Silveny trotted around to observe them. Elwin had bent down and was gently feeling the filly for other injuries. When he got to the wings, he barely brushed his hand over the soft feathers before the filly let out a shrill squeal, backing up behind Greyfell. Greyfell, worried that Elwin would hurt his daughter, lowered his horn menacingly. The poor elf backed up, and Silveny pushed Greyfell's horn away with her own. She inflicted several calming emotions on Greyfell to calm him while Sophie filled their heads with her calm words.

This time Elwin didn't even touch the fillies wings, only observed them.

"First, before the bad news, I think this filly needs a name," Elwin spoke out loud, turning to the others.

"That's right!" Sophie responded, and after checking Silveny's mind for a name, she continued, "Silveny thinks her name should be Astra, because she's as bright as the stars." The others nodded their approval. Then they looked back at Elwin, waiting for the diagnosis.

"The bad news is…. Astra was born a dud."

 **A/N: So thats the first part! I hope you guys like it, and I won't reveal much of the plot but basically this story is about Astra, Silveny's foal and how she is a dud. If you are unfamiliar with the term, basically it's when you have wings and they are useless so you can't fly or use them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you guys like it so far, so here's the second chapter! Also it's in Astra's (the foals) perspective this time. By the way, I'm really sorry about the long wait!**

 **(Astra)** Astra shied away from the elves around her. The one with the crazy thing on his head was staring at her wings. She still remembered the burning sensation as soon as he'd touched her wing. Her father, Greyfell, nuzzled her gently, glaring at the elves.

"Does that mean she'll never be able to fly?" A voice asked, coming from the blond haired girl. She seemed okay, and occasionally her voice filled Astra's mind. Still, Astra was naturally shy, so she was grateful when they disappeared again.

Her stomach grumbled loudly. A faint smell wafted through the air, which was when she discovered her mama's milk. It was very tasty! When she was done drinking her fill, white liquid dribbled down her velvety nose. A small butterfly flew around her head, and when it flew off, Astra chased it like mad. When it flew to high for her, she snorted with annoyance. Silveny stifled a delighted whinny with a snort. Disappointed, Astra trotted back to her parents.

 _Why was it SO BORING? I want to PLAY!_ Astra thought to herself. She tried getting Silveny to chase her but the mare was content with simply eating grass. _Boring…._

All day everyday, Astra was crazy bored. Occasionally the elves visited, however not for long. She never even got to play with anyone, and WHY WAS LIFE SO FREAKING BORING?!

Night fell swiftly, the sky filling with bright little stars and a huge, glowing moon. Astra liked watching the stars. While Astra was stargazing, a twig snapped from the edge of the forest. Greyfell and Silveny's heads popped up immediately, their ears swiveling around to listen for potential danger. Scrambling to get up, Astra bolted over to her mother's side.

The grass rustled, and Astra caught sight of two yellow glowing eyes, staring straight at her through the bushes lining the edge of the forest. Astra looked up to see if Mama had noticed, but the mare wasn't the right height. She watched, petrified with fear as the creature crouched, waiting to pounce.

With a yowl, the cougar leaped from cover, barreling towards Astra at a frightening pace. Her parents immediately took to the sky, their huge wings beating the air as they rose. It was instinct, and instinct had also left their only foal in harm's way. Astra bleated, terrified. She tried unfurling her wings, tried flapping like mad, but it was a mere second before the cat pounced on her, it's claws sinking through her flesh.

 **(Silveny)** Silveny realized her mistake to late. The cat clamped it's fierce jaws around her fillies neck, biting down hard until Astra's life seeped away. She dove down, her sharp horn impaling the cat. It was to late for Astra, though. Her limp body fell to the ground with a thump. With a horrified whinny, she fell to her knees, nuzzling her lifeless foal. Anything to bring her back. Astra, her only foal, had passed….

 **It's a crazy sad ending, I know! Sorry! I had a great idea with the dud thing, then I realized maybe it would make more sense that her condition was her end? Also it was a bit gory at the end I just like to get into detail. Not to much, though, anyways, thanks for reading and I hoped you guys liked it!**


End file.
